Save the time
by HyuieYunnie
Summary: Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary. KrisTao/TaoRis, EXO, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hyuie

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other

Pairing : KrisTao, TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi.

Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. Don't Like Don't Read. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa 2 minggu yang lalu peperangan berakhir. Para Guardian EXO sudah mengalahkan sang penguasa kegelapan dan melindungi pohon kehidupan. Kini kehidupan di EXO Planet sudah kembali seperti semula. Banyak rakyat EXO Planet yang sedang membersihkan puing-puing didepan rumah mereka dan membereskan barang-barang mereka yang masih bisa dipakai. Untuk saat ini rakyat EXO Planet tinggal di salah satu bangunan yang telah disiapkan oleh Istana untuk antisipasi terjadinya peperangan.

SKIP~

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di EXO Planet, bisa dilihat dari sebuah mansion yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Istana EXO Planet yaitu mansion yang dihuni oleh para Guardian EXO. Kalian pasti tahu para Guardian ini adalah 12 orang dengan 12 kekuatan yang berbeda-beda yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet dari Sang Penguasa Kegelapan. Mari kita intip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"CHANYEOLLL..!Dimana kau sembunyikan eyelinerku..!."Teriak namja manis yang diketahui namanya Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha...kau sangat lucu ketika sedang marah-marah, Baekkie."Terdengar suara Bass dari seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek yang diketahui namanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun..!Kau curang..!Harusnya aku yang menang..!Aku sudah tahu dari awal kau memang curang."Ucap seorang namja yang memiliki kulit tan yang bernama Kai.

"Hahaha..Sudahlah hyung terima saja kekalahanmu."kata namja yang memiliki kulit putih yang sering di panggil albino yaitu Sehun

"BEBEK KARET UNGU KU DIMANAA..!"teriak cempreng dari arah namja yang katanya memiliki suara indah yaitu Chen

"Chen-chen..!Berhentilah teriak-teriak ..!"sewot namja manis yang sedang makan bakpao yang diketahui namanya Xiumin.

"Kau juga teriak-teriak hyung -_-."ucap namja cantik yang bernama Luhan.

"Eh..?hehe..Mian."

"LAY..!Bisakah kau tunda dulu ber-lovely dovely bersama Suho disaat memasak..!?"Geram Kyungsoo yang dari tadi risih melihat adegan Lay dan Suho ber-lovely dovedy disaat memasak. Ayolah Kyungsoo juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan perkerjaannya ini supaya bisa berdua dengan Kai lagi.

"Mian Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada orang ini." Ucap Lay sambil menoyor kepala Suho. "Dia yang menggangguku dari tadi."

"Yahh..!aku hanya ingin membantumu Lay chagi."jawah Suho tidak terima apa yang dikatakan Lay pada dirinya.

"Tapi sama saj-..."Perkataan Lay terpotong karena sebuah pintu salah satu kamar dimansion itu terbuka. Semua yang ada diruang itu langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, dia langsung mematikan kompor supaya masakannya tidak gosong nantinya. Semua orang yang ada diruang itu langsung bergidik ngeri melihat sang naga berwajah angry bird yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Iya, dia adalah Kris yaitu leader mereka. Aura di ruang itu pun menjadi mencekam.

"YAKKK..!KALIAN BERHENTILAH TERIAK-TERIAK..!TAK TAHU KAH KALIAN TELAH MEMBANGUNKAN PANDAKUUUU..!" Teriak Kris membahana, bahkan 10 orang yang tadi sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka langsung menutup telinga mereka. Tentu saja mereka masih sayang dengan telinga mereka. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko kalau telinga mereka jadi tuli.

"Kris-ge tenanglah."Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar miliknya bersama Kris langsung memeluk Kris ketika ia mendengar suara Kris-ge nya yang sedang mode marah. Yap, dia adalah bocah panda yang baru saja di bicarakan Kris. Bocah panda itu bernama Tao.

"Tapi gara-gara mereka kau jadi bangun Tao-ie."ucap Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Nde?jadi Tao tidak boleh bangun ge..?" Siapapun tolong pukul kepala Kris. Bagaimana bisa Tao salah menangkap perkataannya. 10 orang yang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Tao. Memang sih Tao itu anak yang polosnya gak ketulungan sampai-sampai malah ia terkesan seperti orang bodoh -_-.*plak*

"Bukan begitu maksud gege, Tao-ie."ucap Kris mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Tao.

"Sudahlah Kris-ge, Tao ingin mandi dulu. Oiya gege jangan marah-marah lagi, kalau sampai Tao tahu kalau gege marah-marah lagi Tao akan diemin Kris-ge dan Kris-ge gak boleh deket-deket Tao lagi. Arraseo..?"Tao langsung beranjak kembali kekamarnya lagi untuk mandi.

"Ada naga habis dimarahin sama panda,Hahaha.."ucap Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau cadel..!"ucap Kris kesal sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"Kris ingatlah kata pandamu tadi,'kalau sampai Tao tahu kalau gege marah-marah lagi Tao akan diemin Kris-ge dan Kris-ge gak boleh deket-deket Tao lagi.'Hahahaha...!"ucap Chanyeol sambil menirukan perkataan Tao tadi.

"Woww..naga akan segera marah,hahaha.."ucap Kai sambil tertawa bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Karena Kris malas menanggapi perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya yang dihuninya bersama Tao. Kris merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu menutup matanya. Hanya menutup mata bukan tidur, karena rencananya nanti setelah Tao selesai mandi dia akan mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai Tao?."tanya Kris sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Tao.

"eh-hem.."

"Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu."ujar Kris sambil berlalu kekamar mandi.

**-TAO POV-**

Setelah Kris-ge masuk kekamar mandi aku langkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaianku untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ku pakai. Setelah aku selesai memakai pakaianku lalu langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku. Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu kamarku tapi ku rasakan sakit yang sangat teramat pada dada sebelah kiriku, tepatnya di kristal yang tertanam di dada kiriku. Ku coba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi malah sakitnya bertambah. Karena rasa sakit yang amat teramat kakiku tak sanggup untuk menopang tubungku dan akhirnya aku jatuh bertimbuh dilantai kamarku dan Kris-ge.

"Eughhh..a-adaa a-apa d-dengankuhh..shhh..."ku pegang dada kiriku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya rasa sakitnya hilang. Ku tegakkan badanku lagi dan sedikit merapikan bajuku yang sedikit kusut karena kejadian tadi. Ku tatap sendu pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya masih ada Kris-ge yang sedang mandi.

"Apa...sudah saatnya?."gumamku sambil sedikit tersenyum sendu.

**-TAO POV END-**

SKIP~

Kris baru saja selesai mandi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu setel baju yang akan dia pakai. Setelai selesai berpakaian ia langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah mansion. Kris melihat Tao yang sedang berbicara bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di salah satu sofa ruang tengah mansion. Lalu Kris menghampiri Tao dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Hai Panda."ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Eh?Kris-ge kau mengagetkanku."lalu memukul lengan Kris.

"Maaf Baby. Emm..apa yang sedang kau lakukan Tao.?"tanya Kris sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru dipukul Tao.

"Emm..entahlah ge, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."setelah Tao menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha..kau ini aneh sekali Panda."ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya, masa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sih..hahahaha."timpal Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah Chan-ge, Baek-ge..huhh."Tao pun mempouthkan bibirnya. Dia paling tidak suka dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

"Tao-ie berhentilah mempouthkan bibirmu. Atau kau mau dicium Long?hemm.?"goda Kris. [Long = Naga peliharaan Kris]

"Aishhh..menyebalkan."gumam Tao.

Lalu terdengar teriakkan cempreng*plak*dari arah dapur.

"SEMUANYAA..!MAKANAN SUDAH SIAPP..!"teriak Lay dari dapur.

"Kajja kita kedapur, makanan sudah siap."ajak Kris pada orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah mansion. Lalu mereka semua beranjak ke dapur. Merekapun duduk dimeja makan dengan bersampingan dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kai..!Berhentilah memelukku. Aku ingin makan."ujar Kyungsoo sedikit teriak pada Kai yang memeluk dirinya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan dengan posisi seperti ini Kyungie."balas Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Channie, aku mau makan disuapin sama Channie."kata Baekhyun sambil ber-puppy eyes kepada Chanyeol.

"Sini Channie suapin, buka mulutmu Baekkie..Aaaaa."

"Sehunnie kau harus makan sayur yang banyak, nanti kalau kau kekurangan vitamin bagaimana?"ucap Luhan sambil mengambilkan sayuran kepiring Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan kekuranga vitamin jika disampingmu Luhan."ucap Sehun. Luhan pun langsung Blushing.

"Baoxi, aku boleh minta bakpaumu tidak? Jeball~." Kata Chen sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Tidakkk..!dan berhentilah ber-puppy eyes, itu menggelikan Chen-chen."ucap Xiumin. *POOR CHEN*

"Lay masakanmu makin hari makin enak saja. Kau memang calon istri yang baik." Ucap Suho sambil mencubit gemas pipi Lay.

"Gomawo hyung."jawab Lay sambil tersenyum manis kepada Suho.

"Baby, kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?."tanya Kris sambil mengusap rambut Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lagi tidak nafsu makan ge..huft~"Tao pun menghela nafasnya. Memang entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak nafsu makan.

"Sini gege suapin. Gege yakin kalau kau makan sendiri pasti kau tidak akan menghabiskannya."Kris pun mengambil alih piring Tao lalu menguapi Tao. Tao pun tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi Kris. Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh Tao pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau sedang sakit Tao-ie."

"Emmm..tidak, memang kenapa ge?"tanya Tao pada Luhan.

"Biasanya kau yang paling banyak makan Tao. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau tidak nafsu makan? Apa masakannya tidak enak?."tanya Luhan lagi.

"Makanannya enak kok ge, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan banyak."

"Perasaanku saja atau memang wajahmu pucat Tao?"tanya Xiumin.

"Ahh..benar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin hyung, mukamu pucat Tao hyung."Kai menambahi perkataan Xiumin.

"Mungkin aku kurang istirahat."

"Baiklah, kau habiskan makananmu dulu setelah itu istirahatlah Tao. Harusnya kau ingat seminggu yang lalu kau baru keluar dari klinik kerajaan Tao. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas Tao."kata Lay memberi menasehati Tao. Dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala dari Tao.

Semuanya sudah selesai makan. Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan sedang berbincang diruang tengah mansion. Kris, Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen sedang berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka dihalaman belakang mansion. Kai dan Sehun yang sedang memberi makan Long. Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan didapur. Dan Tao yang sedang istirahat dikamarnya.

Karena merasa haus Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tao melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan meja dan Lay yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

"eh? Ada apa Tao?"tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao berjalan kearah dapur.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil minum."

"Tao, sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat, mukamu tambah pucat. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Tao."kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao.

"Iya ge, habis ini aku akan istirahat."

Tao baru saja akan mengambil minum namun tiba-tiba dada kirinya sakit lagi. Rasanya lebih sakit dari pada yang ia rasakan sewaktu dikamarnya tadi.

_**BRUKK~**_

"ARGGHHHH..!." Tao jatuh bertimpuh lalu memegang dada kirinya.

"OMOO..!Tao kau kenapa? Tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao.

"Eghh..sa-sakit gehhh.."Tao meringis kesakitan.

"LAY..!Cepat kesinii..!"

Karena mendengar teriakkan Kyungsoo Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedang kesakitan.

"Ada ap-..Omoo..!Tao kenapa Kyungsoo?"tanya Lay panik lalu ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu Lay."

"Sebaiknya kita panggil Kris..!"saran Baekhyun yang mukanya terlihat panik.

"Lu, panggil Kris dengan telepatimu."suruh Xiumin.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Kris supaya cepat datang kedapur. Kris yang sedang battle kekuatan bersama Chanyeol harus berhenti dulu karena mendapat pesan telepati dari Luhan. Kris langsung berlari ke arah dapur setelah mendapat pesan telepati dari Luhan. Yang lainnya pun juga ikut menyusul Kris masuk kedalam mansion minus Kai dan Sehun yang sedang memberi makan Long. Setelah sampai dipintu dapur Kris melihat Tao yang meringis kesakitan dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kris langsung menghampiri Tao tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung mengangkat Tao dengan gaya Bridalstyle menuju kamarnya bersama Tao. Setelah sampai dikamar Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao diatas tempat tidurnya lalu ia pun menggenggam tangan Tao **.**

"Tao, kau kenapa sayang?"tanya Kris sambil menatap sendu mata Tao.

"K-kris-gehh sakitt..eughh..."ucap Tao sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Kris supaya Kris tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya lalu setelah itu Tao kehilangan kesadarannya.

"LAYY.!Bisakah kau berguna sedikit disini..!"Kris sudah emosi melihat keadaan Taonya yang seperti saat ini.

Semuanya sekarang sudah berada didalam kamar KrisTao minus Kai dan Sehun yang belum tahu kejadian ini. Lay pun mendekati Tao lalu duduk disamping kiri ranjang Tao. Lay pun menggenggam tangan Tao yang tidak digenggangam Kris.

"Kris..!energi kristal Tao melemah..!"ucap Lay yang langsung membuat semua mata yang ada diruang itu membelalak.

"A-apa?coba kau transfer kekuatanmu pada Tao."perintah Kris pada Lay.

Lay pun mencoba untuk mentransfer sedikit kekuataanya pada Tao. Tapi Lay langsung membelalakan matanya.

"K-kris kristalnya menolak energi dari kekuatanku, bagaimana ini.?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**


	2. save the time

Author : Hyuieeee

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship.

Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..!

Hyuie minta maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya :'( minta maaf juga kalo chap sebelumnya banyak banget TYPO nya. Namanya juga manusia, gak ada yang sempurna pasti ada salahnya, hehehe ^^ Kritik dan sarannya diterima kok... Tadinya sih sempet pengen bikin ini HIATUS karna kan FFN sekarang gak bisa dibuka di google jadi gak tau updatenya gimana :( tapi akhirnya Hyuie gak jadi bikin ini HIATUS :) karena Hyuie udah ngerti updatenya kya gimana :) Big thanks to **Lee Shikuni **yang udah ngasih tau cara update sama udah semangatin Hyuie buat lanjutin ff ini :D Panggil Hyuie aja supaya lebih dekat, hehehe :D udah deh cuap-cuapnya..Yuhuuuu~ capcus

.

.

Happy Reading~ ^_^

.

.

"Kris..!energi kristal Tao melemah..!"ucap Lay yang langsung membuat semua mata yang ada diruang itu membelalak.

"A-apa?coba kau transfer kekuatanmu pada Tao."perintah Kris pada Lay.

Lay pun mencoba untuk mentransfer sedikit kekuataanya pada Tao. Tapi Lay langsung membelalakan matanya.

"K-kris tubuhnya menolak energi dari kekuatanku, bagaimana ini.?"

-Chapter Two-

..

.

.

"Panggil Kai dan Sehun sekarang..!"ucap Kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kali ini Kris benar-benar panik. Bagaimana Kris tidak panik jika patner sekaligus kekasihnya sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akan memanggil mereka dengan telepatiku."ucap Luhan final. Dan tak lama kemudian Kai datang dengan Sehun menggunakan kekuatan teleport milik Kai.

"Ada ap-..Loh Tao hyung kenapa?"tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian pergi ke Istana dan panggil Raja dan Ratu sekarang juga..!"perintah Suho pada Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya yang memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pun hanya bisa bengong melihat Suho.

"Kalian tidak dengar..!?Sekarang Kai, Sehun. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."ucap Suho lagi.

"Ba-baik hyung."keduanya pun langsung berteleport ke Istana untuk memanggil Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong. Dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 detik mereka pun sudah sampai di gerbang Istana. Setelah meminta izin kepada penjaga gerbang mereka langsung pergi ke ruang utama Istana dan menemukan Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong mereka yang sedang duduk berdua disinggahsana Raja Yunho, dengan posisi Ratu Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Raja Yunho. Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong pun kaget karena tiba-tiba Kai dan Sehun datang tanpa mengabari dulu. Ratu Jaejoong pun langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Raja Yunho lalu duduk disinggahsananya sendiri.

"Ada apa kalian tiba-tiba datang kesini tanpa bilang-bilang dulu. Kalian tahu? Kalian sudah merusak acara lovely dovey ku."ucap sang Raja Yunho dengan nada sewot.

"Sudahlah Yun, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."ucap sang Ratu Jaejoong ."Oiya..ada apa kalian kesini? Tumben sekali."ujar Ratu Jaejoong yang sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan dua orang Guardian EXO.

"Maaf Ratu, ka-.."ucapan Sehun terpotong karena ucapan Ratu Jaejoong.

"Jangan memanggil kami berdua dengan sebutan Raja dan Ratu jika hanya berdua dengan kami saja. Aku ini sudah menganggap kalian anakku sendiri. Jadi panggil kami Appa dan Eomma saja."

Sehun pun menghela nafasnya. Ia kira Ratu akan berbicara penting, ternyata hanya...ah sudahlah -_-

"Emmm...begini eomma, dimansion sedang ada sedikit masalah."ucap Kai dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Raja penasaran mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dimansion."ucap Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Yaampunn...maksud kalian apa sih? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas dong."ucap Ratu yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Maaf eomma, tapi kami juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Tadi kami baru saja selesai memberi makan Long namun tiba-tiba Luhan hyung mengirim telepatinya pada kami supaya kami datang ke kamar Kris hyung dan Tao hyung. Baru saja kami sampai dikamar Kris hyung dan Tao hyung namun tiba-tiba Suho hyung menyuruh kami untuk pergi ke Istana untuk memanggil eomma dan appa."jelas Sehun pada Ratu dan Raja.

"Dan, sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Tao hyung."ucap Kai menambahi ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Tao?" tanya Raja.

"Tadi kami sempat melihat Tao hyung sedang terbaring diranjangnya dan Kris hyung dan Lay hyung ada disampingnya dengan wajah panik. Jadi kami simpulkan bahwa Tao hyung sedang sakit. Tapi seperti itu bukan hanya sekedar sakit biasa. Karena semua hyung juga berkumpul disana dan wajah mereka senyiratkan raut kepanikan."ucap Sehun sambil mencoba mengingat lagi kejadian sebelumnya.

"Yahhh..!kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi kalau Tao sakit..!kalian membuatku jadi kawatir tahu. Cepat kalian bawa kami ke mansion..!"ucap Ratu

Kai dan Sehun langsung membawa Raja dan Ratu dengan kekuatan teleport milik Kai menuju mansion, tepatnya dikamar Kris dan Tao. Ratu Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong sangat menyayangi 12 anggota Guardian EXO. Raja dan Ratu sudah menggangap mereka anaknya sendiri. Jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap anggota Guardian EXO, Raja dan Ratu sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Apa lagi kalau menyangkut soal Tao, pasti Ratu lah yang langsung turun ..bisa dibilang kalau Tao itu anak kesayangan Ratu Jaejoong. Bukan berarti Ratu Jaejoong membeda-bedakan Tao dengan anggota Guardian EXO yang lainnya. Hanya saja Tao mempunyai tempat istimewa tersendiri dihati Ratu Jaejoong.

Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong beserta Kai dan Sehun akhirnya pun datang. Mereka langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kris dan Tao. Ratu Jaejoonglah yang berjalan didepan. Ohh..ayolah, Ratu sangat menghawatirkan kondisi anak kesayangannya. Setelah sampai didepan kamar Kris dan Tao, Ratu pun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

BRAKK~

Semua yang berada di dalam kamar itu minus Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu kamar yang baru terbuka. Mereka melihat Ratu Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Mereka pun menunduk memberi hormat pada Ratu Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu muncullah Raja Yunho, Kai dan Sehun dibelakang Ratu Jaejoong.

"Jae, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih..?"ucap Yunho sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan memasang wajah ngambek.

"Yun, tolong jangan bertingkah kekanakan."

Raja Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Ratu Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin langsung memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Ratu Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Tao lalu ia berdiri disamping Lay. Lay yang mengetahui maksud hati Ratu Jaejoong, ia pun berdiri supaya Ratu jaejoong bisa duduk dibangku yang tadi ia tempati. Ratu Jaejoong pun duduk di bangku yang tadi Lay tempati.

"Apa ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."tanya Ratu Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Begini Ratu, tadi sewakt-.."ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Ratu Jaejoong menyela perkataannya.

"Panggil aku eomma, Kyung."

"Baiklah, jadi begini eomma sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu Tao kenapa. Tadi aku sedang didapur bersama Lay hyung, namun tiba-tiba Tao datang dengan wajah pucat. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk cepat istirahat karena ia tampak sangat pucat. Namun tiba-tiba ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya tepatnya di kristal miliknya."jelas Kyungsoo pada Ratu Jaejoong.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, Ratu Jaejoong pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tao. Ratu sedikit mentranfer kekuatannya pada Tao, tapi tubuh Tao menolak. Ratu langsung menegakkan badannya lalu memandang Kris.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa tidak bisa menerima tranferan kekuatan dari ku?"

"Kami juga tidak tau eomma. Tadi Lay juga mencoba untuk mentranfer kekuatannya pada Tao, tapi tubuh Tao menolaknya."Jelas Kris. Ratu Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Tao. Dia mencoba untuk melihat kejadian yang lalu untuk mengetahui apa penyebab Kristal Tao menjadi melemah. Ia pun menyuruh yang lain untuk diam supaya ia bisa berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat berkonsentrasi Ratu Jaejoong pun membuka matanya, lebih tepatnya dia membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang Tao lakukan saat peperangan terjadi."Tanya Ratu Jaejoong dengan dengan nada datar dan dengan tatapan marah. Semuanya diam termasuk Kris yang duduk diseberang Ratu Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Ratu Jaejoong pun geram karena tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Tao saat peperangan terjadi.

BRAKK~

Ratu Jaejoong memukul meja disamping kanannya hingga hancur. Raja Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Ratu Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya. Raja Yunho tahu bahwa saat ini Ratu Jaejoong sedang dalam emosi yang tidak terkendali. Setelah beberapa saat Raja Yunho mencoba menenangkan Ratu Jaejoong dan kini emosi Ratu Jaejoong sudah stabil.

" Jadi, Apa yang sebenarnya Tao lakukan saat peperangan?" tanya Ratu Jaejoong dengan suara lembut.

"Emm...jadi begini ceritanya..."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Arrrghhhh...! Jeongmal Mianhe kalo chapter ini dikit banget -_- Soalnya motongnya susah :D ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya :D :*

Balesan Review :

**Xyln : Kenapa ya? Hyuie juga gak tahu Zizi kenapa, hahaha :D Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo udah Review :) **

**EganimEXO : Ini udah lanjut kok, Gomawo udah Review^^**

**IsnaWYHZ : Hahaha :D Hyuie gak bisa ngasih tau sekarang, Gomawo udah Review :) **

**Krispandataozi : Tao kan Pairing nya jadi gak mati kok :D Gomawo udah Review..**

**Huang Zin : Hahaha :D Oke deh, Gomawo udah Review ..**

**Dandeliona96 : Ini udah lanjut kok, Gomawo udah Review :D**

**DahsyatNyaff : Oke, Gomawo udah Review :)**

**MimiTao : Hyuie seneng kalo ada yang suka sama alur cerita ini {} Liat aja nanti :D Gomawo udah Review..**

**FanFan Panda : Aku juga gak tau Tao nya kenapa :( Hehehe, Gomawo udah Review :D**

**KrisTaoTao : Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo udah Review :D**

**Junghyema : Hahaha :D masa Tao disamain sama Hp Hyuie sih, harus dicharging kalo baterainya habis, Gomawo udah Review..**

**Dark Shine : Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ya :D Gomawo udah kepo dan Review :D**

**Peach Prince : Aduh -_- Hyuie gak nyampe kesana fantasy nya, Reinkarnasi ? maybe yes maybe no :D Doain yang terbaik aja ya buat Tao :D Gomawo udah Review..**

**Guest : Gomawo buat jempotnya dan udah Review :)**

**pembantunya tao : Gomawo udah diingetin :D maaf banget kemaren waktu di post belum diperiksa typo nya, kalo kata 'SKIP' itu sepertinya memang kebutuhan Hyuie untuk menggunakannya :) Gomawo udah Review..**

**exoo12 : Ini udah lanjut, Tao sakit hati karena Hyuie mutusin dia*PLAK(?)*, Gomawo udah Review :)**

**Maple fujoshi2309 : Tenang aja, Hyuie gak suka sama genre hurt kok jadi kemungkinan besar ini gak hurt, Gomawo udah Review :D**

**aninda amalia : Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo udah Review :)**

**Panda Tao Tao : Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo udah Review :D**

**angela. : jangan bilang ke Hyuie, Bilang ke Kris gege aja suruh selamitin Tao :D Gomawo udah Review..**

**pampam sehun : Ini udah update kok, Gomawo udah Review :)**

**Lee Shikuni : Gomawo udah sempetin baca ff yang abal ini :) Gomawo udah bikin Hyuie semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini dan gomawo udah Review :)**

'**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya'**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hyuieeee

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship.

Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..! NO COPAS..! Don't like, you can close the tab.

Kris : Flight (Leader Guardian EXO)

Tao : Time control

Suho : Water

Lay : Healing

Chanyeol : Flame

Baekhyun : Light

Chen : Lightning

Xiumin : Frost

Kai : Teleportation

Kyungsoo (D.O) : Earth

Sehun : Wind

Luhan : Telepathy

Dark Lord : Penguasa Kegelapan

Black Pearl : Pasukan Penguasa Kegelapan

Lord Nim : Tangan kanan Dark Lord

**HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

**BRAKK~**

Ratu Jaejoong memukul meja disamping kanannya hingga hancur. Raja Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Ratu Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya. Raja Yunho tahu bahwa saat ini Ratu Jaejoong sedang dalam emosi yang tidak terkendali. Setelah beberapa saat Raja Yunho mencoba menenangkan Ratu Jaejoong dan kini emosi Ratu Jaejoong sudah stabil.

" Jadi, Apa yang sebenarnya Tao lakukan saat peperangan?" tanya Ratu Jaejoong dengan suara lembut.

"Emm.. sebelumnya kami minta maaf eomma, jadi begini ceritanya-"

**-Chapter 3-**

..

.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Langit terlihat hitam pekat. Hanya suasana suram yang akan kau rasakan. Petir pun saling menyambar seakan tak mau kalah. Kilatnya bagaikan lampu yang berkelap-kelip memberi sedikit penerangan bagi sekumpulan orang dibawahnya. Terdengar banyak suara pedang yang saling beradu dan juga jerit kesakitan terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menambah suasana menjadi mencekam. Keadaan tempat itu pun sudah tak karuan. Warna merah pekat dan bau anyir terasa diberbagai sudut. Banyak tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

"Hahaha..! menyerah saja kalian... sudah terlihat bukan siapa pemenangnya.? Pasukan kalian sudah banyak yang gugur." Terdengar suara seseorang dari kubu seberang. Dia adalah penguasa kegelapan raja dari segala kegelapan atau biasa disebut Dark Lord. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh didepan pasukannya. "Apa hanya inikah kekuatan kalian.. hahh!? sudahlah, menyerah saja kalian.. hahaha..!"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang berbaris paling depan terlihat kilatan kemarahan dari sorot matanya yang memandang tajam dark lord. "Diam kau..! Kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sebelum kami meleyapkanmu..!" Ia adalah Kris pemengang kekuatan flight dan leader dari guardian EXO. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya. Peluh terlihat mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Kris, jangan membuang-buang tenagamu. Sekarang kita harus mengatur strategi untuk mengadapinya lagi." Ujar Suho yang berdiri disamping Kris. Nafasnya pun juga terengah-engah sama seperti Kris.

"Pelindung Tree of Life sudah hancur karena penyerangan tadi Kris, kita harus membuat perisai lagi." Ucap Chanyeol yang juga berdiri disamping Kris. "Lay, Tao dan Luhan kalian buat perisai untuk Tree of Life. Sisanya kembali mengatur penyerangan." Lalu diangguki oleh semua Guardian EXO.

Lay, Tao dan Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju Tree of Life untuk membuat Perisai untuk melindungi Tree of Life. Mereka bertiga pun langsung membuat formasi disekeliling Tree of Life lalu mengarahkan kekuatannya untuk membentuk Perisai.

"Chanyeol, aku mau kau dan Baekhyun bersama Sehun melakukan penyerangan dengan menggabungan kekuatan. Sisanya hadapi Black Pearl dan buat jalan untuk penyerangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sementara aku bersama Suho akan menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menurunkan kabut supaya mengalihkan perhatian Dark Lord. Aku hitung sampai tiga dan langsung laksanakan." Ucap Kris sambil tetap memperhatikan Dark Lord yang tampaknya juga mempersiapkan pasukan Black Pearl yang mulai berkurang.

"Satu..."

"Dua..." Mereka pun mulai menyiapkan kekuatannya masing-masing.

"Tiga.. Sekarang.!"

Kris langsung terbang mempersiapkan diri diatas untuk membuat api. Suho pun membuat hujan dan seketika turunlah kabut asap karena gabungan antara kekuatan Kris dan Suho. Kris pun memberi kode kepada Baekhyun untuk memulai serangan. Baekhyun pun memulainya dengan mengarahkan sinar laser ke arah wajah Dark Lord. " Chanyeol, Sehunnn...!" begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun Chanyeol dan Sehun pun langsung mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka lalu mereka satukan menjadi kobaran api yang sangat besar bahkan amat sangat panas. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka berdua pun langsung mengarahkan kekuatan mereka ke arah Dark Lord.

**DUARRRRR..!**

Semuanya terhempas. Pohon-pohon yang berada disekitar mereka pun juga ikut beterbangan akibat gabungan kekuatan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Setelah debu mulai berkurang dan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas Dark Lord masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa berpindah tempat sedikit pun. Tampaknya serangan barusan hanya bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Terlihat juga beberapa Guardian EXO tergeletak karena terkena hempasan dari gesekan antara kekuatan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tergeletak tak jauh darinya pun langsung menghampirinya dengan tergesa. "Baekhyun.?" Baekhyun pun membuka sedikit matanya. "Channie..sak-kitt." ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung mengangkat Baekhyun dengan gaya Bridalstyle lalu berlari menghampiri Lay yang masih membuat perisai baru untuk untuk Tree of Life bersama Tao dan Luhan.

"Lay hyung tolong Baekhyun.."ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Lay pun yang sedang berkonsentrasi langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tao dan Luhan harus bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya untuk menggantikan posisi Lay yang sedang pergi. Dan karena itu pun Tao dan Luhan cukup banyak kehilangan energi mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bermain."ucap Dark Lord lalu mengeluarkan jarum jarum yang beracun dari telapak tangannya. Jarum jarum itu pun diarahkan Guardian EXO. Member Guardian EXO pun mencoba untuk menghindar. Dan untungnya mereka masih mempunyai respon yang cepat disaat jarum jarum racun mengarah ke mereka. Dark Lord pun masih mengeluarkan jarum jarum beracun itu dari telapak tangannya. Luhan yang sedang berkonsentrasi pun tidak melihat jika salah satu dari jarum beracun itu mengarah padanya. "LUHAN HYUNGGG..!" Sehun pun mencoba memperingati namun sayang jarum itu pun langsung tertancap dileher Luhan. Dan seketika itu juga Luhan langsung tergeletak tak berdaya. Kandungan racun dari jarum jarum tersebut bisa mematikan semua organ-organ saraf pada tubuh.

**DUARRRR...!**

Belum sempat Sehun menghampiri Luhan ledakan besar pun terjadi karena kekutan Dark Lord. Semua anggota Guardian EXO pun terpental akibat ledakannya. Sehun pun terpental mengenai sebuat pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sehun merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat lalu tak lama kemudian pandangannya menghitam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lebih lama lagi..!" Xiumin pun langsung membuat jarum jarum dari kekutan es miliknya lalu mengarahkannya pada Dark Lord. Dark Lord pun tampak menghindar dari jarum jarum es milik Xiumin. "Sialan kau bocahh..!"Dark Lord pun melemparkan bola api yang cukup besar kearah Xiumin. Xiumin pun mencoba menangkisnya menggunakan perisai kristal es miliknya. Namun parisai itu tak bisa bertahan lama karena suhu dari bola api yang teramat panas. Perisai kristal milik Xiumin pun mulai retak lalu tak lama kemudian pecah, disusul dengan ledakan lalu terpentalnya tubuh Xiumin.

"Kyungsoo tolong bantu Tao, dia harus bekerja tiga kali lipat jika terus sendirian membuat perisai untuk di Tree of Life. Kau tak perlu khawatir, disini biar aku dan yang lain yang urus." Ucap Kai yang masih dibantu berdiri oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau harus jaga diri, aku tak mau kau hal buruk menimpamu." balas Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah bantu Tao supaya cepat selesai membuat perisai untuk Tree of Life." Kai pun menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi untuk membantu Tao. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak was-was, ia takut hal buruk menimpa Kai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Kai walau dengan berat hati.

**WUSSHHH...**

Kai pun ber teleportasi ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Kita harus susun strategi lagi untuk melawannya. Kali ini kita harus tahu kelemahannya lalu baru kita serang dia bersama-sama."ucap Kris pada yang lainnya.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat, pasukan kita banyak yang gugur hyung. Sementara itu Black Pearl tak akan pernah habis sebelum Dark Lord musnah."ucap Suho menambahi perkataan Kris.

"Aku juga baru mendapat pesan dari Phoenix, keadaan di Istana juga sedang kacau. Banyak pasukan yang gugur dan Ratu Jaejoong terkena serangan dari Lord Nim. Sebagian dari kita harus kembali ke Istana."ujar Kai.

Tao dan Kyungsoo pun sudah selesai membuat perisai untuk Tree of Life. Mereka pun kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain. Setelah diputuskan yang kembali ke Istana adalah Kyungsoo, Kai, Lay dan Suho. Mereka juga akan membawa serta Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin menuju Istana karena keadaan mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan penyerangan. Sekarang tinggalah Kris, Chanyeol, Chen dan Tao yang tersisa disini. Mereka berempat harus bisa mengalahkan Dark Lord.

_Another Side~_

Kyungsoo, Kai, Lay, dan Suho bersama Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin yang tak sadarkan diri pun tiba di Istana. Keadaan disini pun tidak lebih baik dari pada di Hutan Barat. Banyak mayat-mayat tergeletak begitu saja didekat mereka. Kai langsung membawa Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin ke klinik Istana yang terletak diruang bawah tanah. Sementara Kyungsoo, Lay dan Suho bergegas kebangunan utama untuk membantu Raja Yunho mengalahkan Lord Nim. Mereka pun tiba di bangunan utama dan menemukan Raja Yunho yang masih melawan Lord Nim dan Ratu Jaejoong yang terbaring dilantai tak jauh dari Raja Yunho. Lalu mereka berpencar kembali. Lay dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju Ratu Jaejoong dan Suho berlari ke arah Raja Yunho untuk membantunya. Lay langsung mengobati luka Ratu Jaejoong.

"Apa Raja kurang kuat sampai sampai meminta bantuan pada anak-anaknya..heum?" ucap Lord Nim merendahkan Raja Yunho. Suho yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya hendak memberi sebuah serangan pada Lord Nim, tapi tangannnya keburu dicegah oleh Raja Yunho. Suho pun hanya bisa memandang Raja Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi Raja Yunho hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Suho dan berbisik 'Ini bagianku' sambil tersenyum. Suho pun hanya bisa diam kalau sudah begini.

"Tidak. Dia hanya akan menemani ku disini, karena eommanya sedang tidak ada."ucap Raja Yunho dengan santainya.

"Seperti itukah? Bagus lah kalau begitu, jadi anaknya sendiri akan melihat appanya mati dengan tidak elitnya."balas Lord Nim dengan sebuah smirk yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, akan lebih baik jika ini cepat selesai."

"Baiklah, kau yang minta"

**SRINGG**

**PRAKKK**

**DUGG**

_Another Side~_

Terlihat Chen yang sedang mengerahkan kekuatannya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chen. Mereka membuat Dark Lord kelabakan karena mendapat dua serangan sekaligus. Namun Dark Lord masih dapat menangkis serangan yang Chen dan Chanyeol berikan. Terlihat peluh menetes dari dahi Chen dan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Tao yang melihat Chen dan Chanyeol kelelahan hendak membantu tetapi tangannya keburu dicekal oleh Kris.

"Masih mau memaksakan kekuatanmu lagi? Stabilkan dulu kekuatanmu yang hilang tadi. Aku tak mau sampai kau drop karena memaksakan kekuatanmu."kata Kris sambil memandang lekat Tao.

"Iya ge." Tao pun kembali duduk disamping Kris yang juga sedang menstabilkan kekuatannya. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa jika kekuatan mereka hampir drop. Mereka harus menstabilkan kekuatan mereka dahulu baru mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka lagi. Jika mereka memaksakan kekuatan mereka saat sedang drop bisa-bisa kristal mereka hancur. Dan berarti kekuatan mereka hilang dan cepat atau lambat mereka akan mati.

**DUARR...**

Chen dan Chanyeol terlempar karena serangan Dark Lord. Mereka langsung tak sadarkan diri karena terlempar cukup keras. Tiba-tiba Dark Lord mengarahkan serangannya ketempat Kris dan Tao yang sedang duduk. Karena mendapat serang tiba-tiba mereka tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya mereka pun terlempar.

"Kris, aku ku perlihatkan pertunjukan yang menarik untukmu." Ucap Dark Lord lalu taklama kemudian tubuh Kris dikelilingi oleh kabut yang cukup tebal yang berbentuk lingkaran lalu tubuh Kris terkurung didalamnya. Kris mencoba untuk keluar tapi tidak bisa.

"Percuma Kris, lingkaran kabut itu akan menyerap semua serangan yang kau berikan. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga saja."

"Sialan kau.!."maki Kris pada Dark Lord yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kris ge..! Kau baik-baik saja?." Tao mendekati Kris yang masih terjebak didalam kabut yang berwarna hitam pekat. Tao tidak bisa melihat Kris didalamnya.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja.?."balas Kris dari dalam kabut itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris ge. Apa Kris ge bisa melihat ku dari dalam sana.?."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dari dalam disini Tao."

"Hey kau anak manis, masih mau mempertahankan Tree of Life itu? Aku tau kau sudah kehabisan kekuatanmu itu kan? Harusnya dari tadi kau menyerah supaya tidak membuang percuma tenagamu itu." Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dark Lord yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Tree of Life jatuh pada mu. Walau sekalipun aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku."Ucap Tao.

"Sombong sekali kau anak muda. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga." Setelah itu Dark Lord langsung melesat ke arah Tao sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada Tao. Tao yang memiliki reflek yang cepat bisa menghindar dari hunusan pedang Dark Lord. Duel pedang pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka saling menyerang dan menangkis setiap serangan dari lawan masing-masing. Tapi Tao mulai kelelahan dan Dark Lord mengetahui itu. Lalu Dark Lord mencari kelemahan Tao, ia terus saja menyerang Tao hingga Tao kewalahan menghadapi serangan Dark Lord. Lalu...

**SRETTT..!**

**ARGHH..!**

Tao mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya terkena goresan pedang Dark Lord. Tao langsung jatuh bersimpuh sambil memegang kakinya yang terluka. Tao langsung merobek sedikit bajunya untuk mengikat luka pada kakinya, yang bertujuan agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar.

**Tao POV.**

'Ughhh..aku membutuhkan Lay ge saat ini' batin Tao dalam hati sambil merutuki kelengahannya tadi.

"Taoo..! apa yang terjadii..!" teriak Kris dari dalam bola hitam yang mengurungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris ge, hanya tergores sedikit."jawab Tao pada Kris yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.?' Batin Tao lagi.

"Kenapa? Memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkanku.? Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan luka yang cukup serius di kakimu itu."ucap Dark Lord sambil memandang remeh Tao.

"Berisik kau..!" emosi Tao memuncak saat Dark Lord memandangnya remeh.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghabisimu saat ini juga, tapi aku masih ingin melihat sampai seberapa kekuatanmu untuk bertahan dari semua seranganku...hahaha. Lumayan untuk meregangkan otot-ototku yang sudah lama tidak bergerak."

'Ayo Tao berpikir...cepat..cepat..ahh.! aku ingat sesuatu. Mungkin ini bisa jadi jalan keluarnya.'batin Tao dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

**FLASHBACK~**

Hari ini seperti biasa para Guardian EXO melatih kekuatan mereka di istana. Mereka ditemani oleh Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong yang selalu mengawasi mereka saat latihan. Terkadang juga mereka akan membantu dan juga mengarahkan mereka cara menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Seperti saat ini, Ratu Jaejoong sedang menemani Tao belajar menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Ingat Tao, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan Time Control mu untuk memundurkan waktu disaat kekuatanmu sedang Drop."jelas Ratu Jaejoong pada Tao yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi bila aku memaksakannya eomma.?" Tanya Tao pada Ratu Jaejoong.

"Kristalmu akan hancur Tao. Lalu tak lama kemudian kau akan mati. Karena pada dasarnya kekuatan hebat seperti yang kalian miliki ini tidak bisa diterima dengan tubuh manusia biasa saja, itu sebabnya kalian membutuhkan Kristal. Jika kristal kalian hancur maka tubuh kalian juga akan lenyap."

"Itu terdengar mengerikan eomma. Tapi bagaimana bila keadaannya terdesak dan hanya jalan itulah bisa dipakai?"tanya Tao lagi.

"Tetap saja Tao, Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Apa kau mau meninggalkan eomma.?"tanya Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Tentu saja tidak eomma. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti eomma."Tao langsung memeluk Ratu Jaejoong yang duduk didepannya dan langsung dibalas pelukan dari Ratu Jaejoong.

**FLASHBACK OFF~**

Kilasan-kilasan tentang percakapannya dengan Ratu Jaejoong teringat oleh Tao. Tao dibuat bimbang karenanya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Tree of Life dan juga teman-temannya, tapi jika ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya lagi maka ia akan melanggar janjinya pada Ratu Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat eommanya kecewa.

'_Tao..._'terdengar suara orang memanggil namanya. Ia tau ini adalah suara Luhan yang menggunakan telepatinya.

'_Tao.. kau tidak boleh melakukannya.'_ucap suara itu lagi.

'Luhan hyung..._'_balas Tao.

'_Aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya Tao. Masih ada cara yang lain. Aku yakin kalian bisa menggalahkannya dan tidak menggunakan cara ini.'_

'Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi hyung. Aku terluka sekarang dan karena itu aku tidak bisa banyak melakukan apapun. Sementara Kris ge terkurung dalam bola hitam dan sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.'balas Tao dengan nada frustasi.

'_Aku yakin kau bisa tanpa menggunakan kekuatanmu Tao. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu.'_

'Aku tidak bisa hyung, hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan. Maafkan aku hyung...'

'_Tidakk..! jangan Tao, apa kau ingin melihat Ratu Jaejoong kecewa padamu.? Tolong jangan lakukan ini Tao.'_cegah Luhan yang bisa membaca pikiran Tao.

'Maaf hyung...'

Tao pun memutus telepatinya bersama Luhan. Tao memantapkan hatinya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi dan fokus untuk melakukan Time Controlnya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang aneh yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

**Tao POV end~**

**Deg..!**

'Tao..' anggota Guardian EXO langsung dapat merasakan apa yang dilakukan Tao. Mereka juga bisa merasakan kalau ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Taoo..! Taoo..! Apa yang kau lakukan..!? berhenti sekarang juga.. argghh sialannn..!"teriak Kris dari dalam Bola hitam yang mengurungnya. Kris masih memberontak di dalam Bola Hitam tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Tao..! berhenti sekarang juga." Kris masih saja berteriak memperingati Tao. Tapi Tao mencoba untuk menulikan pendengarannya.

_Another Side~_

**Deg..!**

Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho dan Kai saling berpandangan. Mereka merasakan firasat yang buruk. Mereka langsung mengaktifkan Telepatinya untuk menghubungi Tao.

'_Tao apa yang kau lakukan..!?'_ucap Suho mendahului yang lainnya.

'_Berhentilah Tao, kau tak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu.'_ ucap Lay menambahi Suho.

'_Aku mohon Tao, kita bisa merundingkannya lagi. Jangan bertindak gegabah.'_timpal Kyungsoo.

'_Hyung bodoh.! Berhenti sekarang juga.'_ Kai mencoba memperingati Tao lagi. Tapi Tao hanya diam saja. Masih mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dan menulikan pendengarannya.

'Maaf..' hanya satu kata saja yang akhirnya Tao katakan.

**SRINNNGGGG...**

Kini semua kembali seperti semula, sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Guardian EXO pun masih berdiri membentuk garis panjang. Mereka pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Tao yang berdiri disamping Kris. Lalu tak lama kemudian Tao limbung ke arah Kris, ia pun dengan sigap menangkap Tao.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini baby." Kris memandang sendu Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao hanya bisa memandang Kris sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu Kalian, maafkan aku."

"Lay, tolong bawa Tao ke klinik kerajaan. Aku mohon pada mu baby, kali ini saja dengarkan aku."ucap Kris yang melihat Tao tidak setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu dulu Kris-ge, ada yang harus ku katakan pada kalian. Kelemahan Dark Lord ada pada Permata ditengah dadanya. Kalian harus..uhukk..mengarah..uhuukk..kan kekuatan..uhukk..uhuukk."

"Sudahlah baby jangan banyak berbicara lagi, kami akan mengalahkan Dark Lord untuk mu." Kris pun menenggelamkan kepala Tao pada dadanya."Lay sekarang kau bawa Tao ke klinik kerajaan. Serahkan semuanya yang ada disini pada kami. Kami akan mengalahkannya sekarang."ucap Suho pada Lay. Lay pun mengambil Tao dari pelukan Kris lalu dibawanya ke klinik kerajaan. "aku percaya pada kalian." Ucap Lay sebelum pergi membawa Tao ke klinik kerajaan.

"Inilah saatnya."ucap Kris sambil menyeringai mengerikan pada Dark Lord.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"Jadi begitu eomma.."Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, yang lainnya pun sama menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka yakin Ratu Jaejoong sangat marah sekarang. Mereka tidak berani memandang Ratu Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Jae, kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Kasian yang lain jika kau begini."ucap Raja Yunho menenangkan Ratu Jaejoong yang emosinya tidak terkontrol sekarang. Ratu Jaejoong pun menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit emosinya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Tao, kalian pasti tau kalau tubuh nya tidak akan bisa menahan besarnya kekuatannya jadi kita harus mencari cara supaya kristalnya kembali berfungsi."ucap Ratu Jaejoong pada member Guardian EXO dan Raja Yunho.

"Apa kita harus pergi ke sesepuh untuk bertanya.? Mungkin dia tahu jawaban dari masalah ini."usul Chen.

"Kita akan mencobanya sekarang. Tapi harus ada yang menjaga Tao disini. Bagaimana pun didalam tubuh Tao masih tersimpan kekuatan hal itu bisa saja menarik musuh untuk mengambilnya apa lagi dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar."ucap Raja Yunho.

"Jadi siapa saja yang akan pergi bersama ku dan Yunho?"tanya Ratu Jaejoong sambil menatap semua member Guardian EXO.

"Baiklah yang ikut Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungso dan aku. Yang lainnya aku tinggal disini untuk menjaga Tao."jawab Kris.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baikkan..?"ucap Raja Yunho lalu memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk melakukan teleportasi ke tempat sesepuh. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka hilang dari kamar Tao. Menyisakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun yang memandang sendu ke arah Tao. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Tao lalu menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Kami akan berusaha untukmu Tao."ucap Luhan lalu mengecup dahi Tao.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huweeee..! (T-T) Mianhe soal chapter kemaren yang bikin kalian semua kecewa sama Hyuie ;( chapter kemaren itu Hyuie bingung ngeditnya dimana jadinya pendek kaya gitu -_-. Mianhaeeee buat chapter kemaren *bow*. Mianhae juga buat keterlambatan updatenya. Sebenernya chapter 3 ini udah selesai dari bulan Januari awal, tapi belum Hyuie edit lagi. Jadi ya begitulah -_-v Tolong dimaklumkan juga karena Hyuie sekarang udah kelas 9 jadi banyak tugas dan praktek yang harus Hyuie selesai'in. Belum lagi TO 1 yang kemaren Hyuie lewati penuh dengan rintangan yang harus Hyuie terjang(?)*abaikan yang ini* Doa'in ya semoga hasil TO Hyuie bagus..Aminn. Mungkin juga Hyuie bakal lama update lagi, karena gak mungkin setiap hari Hyuie megang laptop mungkin setelah UN Hyuie akan update lagi. Masih ada TO 2, TO 3, UAS, dan UN yang masih menunggu Hyuie -_- Doa'in aja semoga ada waktu luang jadi Hyuie bisa nulis chap 4nya. Ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya ya :D :*

Balesan Review :

**meliarisky7** **: Ini udah dilanjut kok :) gomawo udah suka sama cerita abal Hyuie ini {()} mianhe ne agak lama updatenya :) udah Hyuie jelasin kok dichapter ini, somoga suka ya :D gomawo udah Review :)**

** : hahahaha :D Jawabannya udah terjawab dichapter ini ya :) semoga suka, gomawo udah Review :)**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : ini udah dilanjut kok :) gomawo udah Review :)**

**KrisTaoTao : Taoooo kenapaaaaa..!? hahahaha :D rasa penasarannya udah terjawab dichapter ini kan.? Hehehe :) ini udah dilanjut kok, semoga suka sama chap ini, gomawo udah Review.**

**Lee Shikuni : Mianheeee ='( soalnya Hyuie bingung ngeditnya jadi ya begitulah. Begitukah.? Hyuie masih harus belajar banyak lagi untuk masalah EYD. Ini alasannya kenapa nilai bahasa Hyuie selalu dapet nilai jelek*curhat* udah Hyuie jelasin semuanya kok dichapter ini. Gomawo udah Review {()}**

**Naomitao : Maafkan Hyuie untuk keterlambatan updatenya :( enggak bakal sakit parah kok Taonya, kan Hyuie sayang sama Tao jadi paling..yahhh..sedikit doang sakitnya. Hyuie gak mau ambil resiko buat dipanggang sama BangNaga :D gomawo ne udah nungguin Hyuie update dan gomawo udah review :)**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Mianhe jeongmal mianhe ne udah bikin kecewa (T-T) Hyuie juga ngerasa kalau chapter kemaren itu bikin kecewa banget :( chapter 3 udah Hyuie panjangin kok yang walaupun gak panjang-panjang banget tapi lebih panjang dari yang kemaren. Mohon dimaklumkan ya Hyuie banyak banget tugas jadi gak bisa terus nulis. Gomawo untuk kritiknya Hyuie memang yang salah kok jadi rapopo, Hyuie legowo(?) gomawo udah review :)**

**Cho hyena : panda gak kenapa-kenapa kok, mungkin dia lelah :D ini udah dipanjangin kok. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Re-Panda68 : mianhe ne chap kemaren kurang memuaskan :( ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Xyln : Udah gak penasaran lagi kan sekarang..? hehehe :) mianhe Hyuie telat update :( tolong dimaafkan ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Safitri676 : kenapa hayoooo..? hehehe ) udah dijawab di chapter ini ya :) mianhe Hyuie telat update. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Fuji jump910 : hehehe :) semoga suka sama chapter ini ya, udah Hyuie panjangin kok ;) gomawo udah review :)**

**Dandeliona96 : huweee akku dilupakan :( hehehehe Hyuie bercanda kok :) jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Peach Prince : ayo doa'in Tao bareng-bareng ya supaya dia cepet sembuh :D gomawo udah ngasih semangat Hyuie dan gomawo udah review :)**

**Lee sang jin : hayyy :D salam kenal yaa :) ini udah dilanjut kok semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**NamiraIstiqa : Gomawo udah disemangatin :D udah diupdate ya :) gomawo udah sering nanyain 'kapan updatenya' dan pada akhirnya berojolah(?) chapter 3 ini :D gomawo udah review :)**

**Lvenge : Jinjjaaa..? wahh Hyuie gak tau soal itu, tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran standar Hyuie kok :) ini udah dilanjut kok semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Zillian Huang : mianhe lama updatenya :( ini udah dipanjangin kok semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Pampam sehun : gomawo saenggg {()} udah disemangatin :) ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review {()}**

**PURPLE-KIMIee : hehehe :) gomawo udah suka sama cerita Hyuie yang abal ini **** gomawo udah review :)**

**Guest : udah dijawab ya dichapter ini semoga suka :) gomawo udah review :)**

**Xiluhanhihi : ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya.. Sekali lagi thanks buat reader-deul/? yang sudah mampir dam menyempatkan diri buat baca.. Hyuie sayang kaliannnn :*:*:*


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Hyuieeee

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship.

Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..! GS untuk JAEJOONG &amp; JUNSU

Kris : Flight (Leader Guardian EXO)

Tao : Time control

Suho : Water

Lay : Healing

Chanyeol : Flame

Baekhyun : Light

Chen : Lightning

Xiumin : Frost

Kai : Teleportation

Kyungsoo (D.O) : Earth

Sehun : Wind

Luhan : Telepathy

.

.

Happy Reading~ ^_^

.

.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Tao, kalian pasti tau kalau tubuh nya tidak akan bisa menahan besarnya kekuatannya jadi kita harus mencari cara supaya kristalnya kembali berfungsi."ucap Ratu Jaejoong pada member Guardian EXO dan Raja Yunho.

"Apa kita harus pergi kesesepuh untuk bertanya.? Mungkin dia tahu jawaban dari masalah ini."usul Chen.

"Kita akan mencobanya sekarang. Tapi harus ada yang menjaga Tao disini. Bagaimana pun didalam tubuh Tao masih tersimpan kekuatan hal itu bisa saja menarik musuh untuk mengambilnya apa lagi dalam keadaan dia tidak sadar."ucap Raja Yunho.

"Jadi siapa saja yang akan pergi bersama ku dan Yunho.?"tanya Ratu Jaejoong sambil menatap semua member Guardian EXO.

"Baiklah yang ikut Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungso dan aku. Yang lainnya aku tinggal disini untuk menjaga Tao."jawab Kris.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baikkan..?"ucap Raja Yunho lalu memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk melakukan teleportasi ke tempat sesepuh. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka hilang dari kamar Tao. Menyisakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun yang memandang sendu ke arah Tao. Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Tao lalu menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Kami akan berusaha untukmu Tao."ucap Luhan lalu mengecup dahi Tao.

-Chapter 4-

..

.

.

WUSSS...

Raja Yunho dan yang lainnya telah tiba ditempat tinggal sesepuh. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke depan pintu rumah sesepuh yang bergaya rumah hobbit itu. Raja Yunho pun mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK..

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Raja Yunho pun mengetuk lagi pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar jawaban dari orang yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Kira-kira umurnya sepantar dengan Ratu Jaejoong. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya.

"Raja Yunho, Ratu Jaejoong..ada keperluan apa kalian datang kerumahku.?"tanya wanita itu dengan sopan sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ayolah su, ini tidak lucu."Ratu Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah dengan sikap wanita didepan mereka itu.

"Hahahaha.. maaf aku Jae, lagi pula jarang-jarang aku bisa begini. Mari masuk kerumah ku dulu." Mereka pun mengikuti wanita yang diketahui bernama Junsu itu masuk. Mereka pun duduk diruang tamu rumah hobbit itu. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang juga sama tua nya seperti wanita tadi datang lalu duduk dibangku didepan Kris dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kesini.?" Tanya laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Yoochun itu sambil menatap mereka. Akhirnya Raja Yunho menceritakan kejadian peperangan dari awal hingga akhir dan sampai Tao sakit.

"Jadi...apa kalian bisa membantu kami.?" Tanya Ratu Jaejoong sambil menatap penuh harap pada pasangan didepan mereka itu.

"Emmm..aku pernah membaca ini disalah satu buku yang ku punya. Akan ku cari buku itu sekarang." Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan buku yang ada dirumahnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa buku yang berjudul 'History of Guardian'. Mereka pun memperhatikan salah satu halaman buku tersebut.

"Ini. Disini dikatakan 'Waktu menghilang tetapi seluruh aspek yang mereka punya bisa membantunya. Sesuatu yang tidak diduga sebelumnya akan terjadi. Jangan sampai mereka tau ketakutanmu. Salah satu benda yang telah dipilih dari masa lampau akan menentukan akhirnya. Bulan bersanding dengan Matahari jika tidak bisa didapatkan maka Waktu akan benar-benar menghilang'." Yochun pun mengakhiri perkataannya lalu menatap Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong.

"Bisa disimpulkan, bahwa kalian Guardian EXO masih bisa menyelamatkan Tao. Tetapi kalian harus tetap berhati-hati, disini dikatakan 'Jangan sampai mereka tahu ketakutanmu' jadi kalian harus bisa tetap berpikiran positif jangan sampai terpecah belah. Sebuah benda dari jaman dulu adalah kunci kalian untuk menyelamatkan Tao. Dan terakhir 'Bulan bersanding dengan Matahari' artinya gerhana matahari. Waktu kalian hanya sampai gerhana matahari berakhir. Jika kalian telat maka semuanya berakhir sampai disini."jelas Yoochun panjang lebar pada semuanya.

"apa maksudnya semuanya berakhir disini.?" Tanya Raja Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun.

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau waktu adalah salah satu aspek yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan. Tanpa waktu, semua akan kacau balau. Siang dan Malam tidak akan lagi terkontrol dan semua yang berhubungan dengan waktu akan hilang kendali, karena tidak ada yang mengontrol mereka."Jelas Yoochun lagi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang.?" Tanya Kris.

"Yang pasti kalian bersebelas harus cepat menemukan 'Benda' itu, karena waktunya hanya sampai gerhana matahari berakhir. Dan gerhana matahari akan berlangsung 6 hari lagi."jawab Junsu yang duduk disamping Yoochun.

"Tapi kita tidak punya petunjuknya. Lantas bagaimana bisa kita menemukan 'Benda' tersebut.?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Aku pikir ini akan sulit." Tambah Kai dengan nada frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak akan sulit jika kalian tetap bekerja sama. Aku yakin Tao tahu apa yang dimaksud 'Benda' tersebut. Akan mudah jika Tao ada disini sekarang." Ujar Junsu sambil bersandar dikursi yang dia duduki.

"Aku bisa memanggil Arwah." Ucap Ratu Jaejoong cepat.

"oh itu sangat membantu bila dikerjakan sekarang."ucap Yoochun penuh semangat.

"Baiklah sekarang kita ke Kerajaan untuk memanggil arwah Tao. Semakin cepat semakin baik bukan." Ucap Raja Yunho. Lalu mereka pun dibawa Kai berteleportasi menuju Kerajaan.

SKIP~

Kini mereka, Raja Yunho, Ratu Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu serta kesebelberjudul 'History of Guardian'ardian EXO berada di sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang medis Kerajaan. Tubuh Tao terbaring disebuah meja dan disampingnya kanannya ada Ratu Jaejoong dan disamping kirinya ada Raja Yunho. Bisa dilihat sedang memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Dan yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan apa yang Ratu Jaejoong lakukan. Raja Yunho pun terlihat mentransfer kekuatannya pada Ratu Jaejoong. Lalu mereka berdua menyatukan tangannya diatas tubuh Tao. Mereka mengucapkan beberapa mantra lalu Ratu Jaejoong mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Tao dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tao, Kau bisa mendengar ku.? Ikuti suara ku dan kau akan melihat sebuah cahaya didepan sana. Ikuti cahaya itu Tao." Ucap Ratu Jaejoong di telinga Tao.

"Ikuti cahaya itu terus, sampai kau menemukan sebuah pintu. Buka pintu itu Tao, aku akan membantumu."ucap Ratu Jaejoong lagi di telinga Tao.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terlihat cahaya memancar dari tubuh Tao. Cahaya berwarna biru yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Mereka pun menutupi mata mereka dengan tangan mereka. Cahaya itu terlihat keluar dari tubuh Tao dan menghilang.

"Kemana perginya cahaya itu.?" Tanya Chen mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran mereka semua.

'ughhhhhh'

Semuanya menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat arwah Tao yang terlihat sedikit transparan. Arwah itu berdiri disamping Ratu Jaejoong .

TAO POV~

Hampa. Satu kata yang ada dibenakku saat ku berada disini. Hanya gelap yang bisa aku lihat disini. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku ada disini. Seingatku aku berada didorm bersama yang lain. Aku meringkuk menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara kakiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku takut berada ditempat seperti ini.

'Tao, Kau bisa mendengar ku.?' Aku kenal dengan suara ini. Ini suara Eomma. Dari mana asalnya suara ini.? Aku mendongakkan kepala ku dan mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

'Ikuti suara ku dan kau akan melihat sebuah cahaya didepan sana.' Ku tegakkan badanku dan berdiri. Mencoba mengikuti apa yang suara itu suruh padaku.

'Ikuti cahaya itu terus, sampai kau menemukan sebuah pintu.' Aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil diujung sana. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat. Cahaya itu seperti menuntunku kesuatu tempat. Lalu aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Aku ragu dapat membuka pintu ini sendirian.

Aku mencoba mendorong pintu itu tapi tidak bisa terbuka. 'Buka pintu itu Tao, aku akan membantumu.' Aku pun mencoba membuka pintu itu lagi. Tak tahu kekuatan dari mana aku bisa membuka pintu itu sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan penglihatanku ketika aku hendak masuk kedalam pintu itu. Aku merasa pusing sesaat lalu aku terhisap kedalam ruangan itu.

TAO POV end~

"TAO..!?" Teriak Kris saat melihat arwah Tao yang tampak limbung disamping Ratu Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Kris berlari kearahnya lalu menangkap arwah Tao lalu memeluknya. Tangis Kris tidak dapat dibendung lagi karena senang bisa melihat Tao lagi.

"_Kris ge.? Kenapa menangis.?" _Tanya arwah Tao pada Kris yang sedang menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Dasar panda nakal. Kau membuat kami khawatir tau. Ku pikir kau tidak bisa bangun lagi." Ucap Kris sambil tetap menangis.

"_Kau jelek sekali ge. Kalian kan masih bisa menyelamatkanku."_ Balas Tao sambil mengusap air mata Kris yang masih keluar.

BRUKKK~

"Minggir kau Kris. Biarkan eomma memeluk Tao dulu." Ratu Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Kris dari dekapan Tao hingga Kris jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap pantatnya yang sakit akibat perbuatan Ratu Jaejoong.

"AWWW..Eomma ini sakit tau."ucap Kris masih dengan mengusap pantatnya yang sakit.

"Aku juga ingin memeluk Taoooo..!."Teriak Baekhyun lalu diikuti uke yang lainnya untuk memeluk Tao.*mari kita abaikan acara 'Mari Memeluk Tao' -_-

#SKIP

Sekarang mereka semua, yaitu Raja Yunho, Ratu Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan member Guardian EXO termasuk arwah Tao sedang berada di ruang rapat Kerajaan. Mereka duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Sebuah bangku dengan meja yang berbentuk lingkarang.

"Tao kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan 'benda' yang dimaksud dari buku 'History of Guardian'."Ucap Yoochun sambil menatap Tao yang duduk didepannya.

"Emmm..begini, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang itu. Tapi mungkin aku dapat sedikit membantu dengan informasi yang aku dengar dari Sang Waktu."

"Jadi 'benda' yang dimaksud itu adalah benda para leluhur dari jaman dulu. 'Benda' itu kabarnya bisa mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan. Tapi untuk mendapatkan 'benda' itu sangatlah sulit. Kalian akan banyak diuji."

"Tunggu dulu hyung. Apa maksudnya diuji." Taya Sehun memotong penjelasan Tao.

"Kalian akan diuji dengan berbagai macam cara. Tergantung situasinya juga sih."jelas Tao lagi.

"Dimana kita dapat mendapatkan 'benda' itu.?" Tanya Suho yang dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Tao dengan serius.

"Di hutan Maboos." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"APAAA..!? TIDAK MUNGKIN KITA KESANAA..!."Ucap Kai dengan rasa kaget yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo yang duduknya disamping Kai pun menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan dikepala Kai.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami Tao.?" Tambah Chanyeol sambil menghela napasnya. Baekhyun pun mengusap lengan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pasangannya itu.

"Bukan begitu hyung, tapi memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Kau tahu kan benda yang hebat tidak dapat ditemukan dengan mudah." Jelas Tao sambil tersenyum manis lagi. Member Guardian EXO hanya bisa menghela napas mereka.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat..?" tanya Raja Yunho.

"Secepatnya Appa. Kami juga harus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa diperjalanan nanti." Jawab Kris.

"Baiklah, jika kalian butuh sesuatu kalian bisa bilang padaku."ucap aja Yunho lagi.

"Baik Appa." Jawab member Guardian EXO serempak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEAHHH..! Hyuie is back..! holaaaaaaa ^_^ ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Hyuie update cepet ya ^_^ Sebelumnya Hyuie mau minta maaf karena chap sebelumnya belum nyantumin GS buat Jaejoong, mianhe ne *bow* Hyuie udah bekerja semaksimal mungkin buat update chap 4 ini, semoga suka ya. Hyuie sampe nulis fic ini waktu UN di kelas*lebay*. Doain ya semoga hasil UN Hyuie bagus aminn. Hyuie juga doain chigudeul yang kemaren habis UN semoga NEM nya besar ya aminn...

**Balesan Review :**

**wuziper : Kita doain supaya baby panda cepet sembuh ya :'( karena Hyuie jua gak tega bikin dia sakit disini. Oiya mianhe kemaren belum nyantumin kalo Jaejoong itu GS ya. Mianhe ne, gomawo udah review :)**

**Dandeliona96 : Hyuie juga belum bisa bilang kalo Tao enggak bakal mati disini soalnya Hyuie juga masih mikir :) liat nanti aja ya Tao bakal mati apa enggak. Gomawo udah review :) **

**junghyema : Nanti bisa-bisa Yipan jadi Jodi(Jomblo ditinggal mati) dong kalo Tao mati. Hyuie masih kasian kok sama abang Yipan..hehehe. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Aiko Michishige : Ini udah dilanjut sayangg. Gomawo udah review :)**

**park. : iya, Hyuie juga suka MAMA era :) Taonya imut-imut gitu hehehe*abaikan*. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Xyln : iya zizi kan anak yang baik jadi dia ngorbanin dirinya sendiri :'(. Ini udah dilanjut kok, Gomawo udah review :)**

**Guest : Ini udah dilanjut, Gomawo udah review :)**

**Guest 2 : Hyuie juga gak nyangka bakal nge update STT. Soalnya tadinya Hyuie mau HIATUS dulu, tapi nanti Hyuie jadi ngecewain readers kalo tiba-tiba HIATUS :( Gomawo udah nunggu ff Hyuie yang abal ini :) Ini udah dikerjakan dengan cepat kok, mianhe kalo masih kelamaan updatenya. Gomawo udah review :)**

**NamiraIstiqa : Gomawo udah suka sama ff Hyuie ({}) Seperjuangan ya kita hahahaha :D iya ini juga Hyuie nulis STT ditengah kesibukan Hyuie hehehe. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Meikha0102 : Gomawo udah suka sama ff Hyuie ({}) Abang naga marahh.? Hyuie kaburrrrrrrrr..hahahaha. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Lunnie : Gomawo udah suka sama ff Hyuie ({}) ini udah dikerjakan dengan kecepatan level maximal kok. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Gomawo udah suka sama ff Hyuie ({}) hehehe..sabar ya Hyuie udah nulis ff ini dengan cepat kok. Gomawo udah disemangatin :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Park sang bin : iya, ini Hyuie udah update kok. Mian kalo lama hehehe. Gomawo udah review :)**

**pampam sehun : Gomawo udah disemangatin saeng ({}) Gomawo udah review :)**

**park chendol : Hyuie pusing jawab pertanyaannya hehehe. Ikutin alurnya aja ya :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Melissa Yulyana : enggak kok, kan Tao eommanya Hyuie jadi gak bakal dibuat mati. Nanti kalo Tao mati Hyuie makannya dimana? Trus kalo mau tidur gimana?*abaikan* hehehehe..Iya Kkamjong nya udah Hyuie banyakin kok, semoga suka ya :) Gomawo udah disemangatin :) Gomawo udah Review :)**

**Annisakkamjong : Ini udah dilanjut kok :) Hyuie juga kasian sama dia :( tapi ini tuntutan cerita jadi Hyuie buat dia kaya gini deh. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Lee Shikuni : Ne nan gwenchanayo~, Gomawo udah suka sama ff Hyuie ({}) Noona(?) Hyuie masih dipanggil Noona sama Shi :D Iya Hyuie masih harus banyak belajar supaya kalimatnya lebih EYD lagi. Gomawo udah review :)**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya.. Sekali lagi Thanks buar reader-deul/? Yang udah sempetin mampir dan menyempatkan diri buat baca.. Hyuie sayang kaliannnnnn ({}) :* :* :* :*:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Hyuieeee**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship.**

**Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..! GS untuk JAEJOONG &amp; JUNSU**

**Kris : Flight (Leader Guardian EXO)**

**Tao : Time control**

**Suho : Water**

**Lay : Healing**

**Chanyeol : Flame**

**Baekhyun : Light**

**Chen : Lightning**

**Xiumin : Frost**

**Kai : Teleportation**

**Kyungsoo (D.O) : Earth**

**Sehun : Wind**

**Luhan : Telepathy**

**Hyuie akan menggunakan 'Tao' sebagai nama arwah Tao, supaya tidak tertukar nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana kita dapat mendapatkan 'benda' itu.?" Tanya Suho yang dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan 'Tao' dengan serius.

"Di hutan Maboos." Ucap 'Tao' sambil tersenyum.

"APAAA..!? TIDAK MUNGKIN KITA KESANAA..!."Ucap Kai dengan rasa kaget yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo yang duduknya disamping Kai pun menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan dikepala Kai.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami 'Tao'.?" Tambah Chanyeol sambil menghela napasnya. Baekhyun pun mengusap lengan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pasangannya itu.

"Bukan begitu hyung, tapi memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Kau tahu kan benda yang hebat tidak dapat ditemukan dengan mudah." Jelas 'Tao' sambil tersenyum manis lagi. Member Guardian EXO hanya bisa menghela napas mereka.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat..?" tanya Raja Yunho.

"Secepatnya Appa. Kami juga harus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa diperjalanan nanti." Jawab Kris.

"Baiklah, jika kalian butuh sesuatu kalian bisa bilang padaku."ucap aja Yunho lagi.

"Baik Appa." Jawab member Guardian EXO serempak.

**-Chapter 5-**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terang, cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung untuk melakukan aktifitas diluar rumah. Member Guardian EXO pun sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ketika perjalanan menuju hutan Maboos. Mereka hanya membawa sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar dimasing-masing punggung mereka. Dan mereka juga membawa senjata seperti pisau, panah dan pedang untuk jaga-jaga jika dibutuhkan diperjalanan.

Karena sekarang semua member Guardian EXO sedang menginap di Kerajaan, jadi kamarnya dibagi menjadi 2, yaitu kamar Uke dan Seme. Kamar Uke ditempati oleh Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan 'Tao'. Lalu kamar Seme ditempati oleh Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun

"Apa kalian sudah siap?." Tanya Kris pada member Guardian EXO yang ada dikamar seme.

"Sepertinya sudah. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu para uke dan 'Tao' yang masih pergi bersama eomma." Jawab Suho yang tampaknya sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya.

Tadi ketika Suho sedang pergi ketempat penyimpanan senjata dia bertemu dengan Lay lalu menanyakan kesudah siapan para uke. Lalu Lay berkata bahwa mereka sudah hampir selesai dan hanya tinggal menunggu 'Tao' yang sedang pergi bersama Ratu Jaejoong.

**~Taman belakang kerajaan~**

Dibawah sebuah pohon maple seorang orang manusia dan sesosok arwah sedang bercengkrama. Mereka terlihat tertawa sekali-kali lalu kembali mengobrol. Senyum terlihat terukir di bibir mereka. Namun tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya suara daun berdesir tertiup angin dan suara burung berkicau. Seorang perempuan diantara keduanya mulai memandang laki-laki dihadapannya lalu memegang tangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Berjanjilah pada eomma kau akan selamat 'Tao'."ucap perempuan itu pada laki-laki didepannya. Benar, keduanya adalah Ratu Jaejoong dan 'Tao'. Hati Ratu Jaejoong gundah untuk membiarkan 'Tao' pergi bersama member Guardian EXO. 'Tao' pun memeluk Ratu Jaejoong untuk meredakan kegundahan Ratu Jaejooong. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur 'Tao' juga takut jika nyawanya tidak terselamatkan. Bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Waktu. Tapi 'Tao' percaya kalau teman-temannya bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Doa kan 'Tao', eomma." 'Tao' pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ratu Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba 'Tao' mendengar isakan kecil, lalu dijauhkannya wajah Ratu Jaejoong dari dadanya.

"Eomma mengapa menangis.?" Tanya 'Tao' sambil mengusap pipi Ratu Jaejoong yang basah karena air matanya. Tangis Ratu Jaejoong pun makin membesar.

"Hiks..eomma takut kehilanganmu 'Tao'..hiks..hikss." Jawab Ratu Jaejoong disela tangisnya. Air mata 'Tao' pun turun dengan sendirinya ketika Ratu Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Dia jadi teringat jika dia pergi bagaimana nasib teman-temannya terutama Kris kekasihnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takut adalah bagaimana nasib seluruh dunia ini. Bagaimana pun dia memegang peran penting dalam menjalankan waktu didunia ini.

**~Kamar uke~**

_**Crieett~**_

Pintu kamar Guardian EXO terbuka, semua pasang mata langsung menengok kearah pintu tersebut. Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah 'Tao' yang baru saja pulang.

"'Tao', dari mana saja kau.? Kenapa lama sekali.?"Tanya Luhan saat 'Tao' baru saja duduk dikasurnya.

"Aku habis menemani eomma ditaman belakang." Jawab 'Tao' seadanya.

"Matamu bengkak. Habis menangis.?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan mata 'Tao'.

"Benarkan.? Apa terlihat sekali hyung.?" Tanya 'Tao' kembali sambil mengusap matanya lalu merebahkan tubuh dikasurnya.

"Sebentar, aku ambil kompresan dulu buat matamu."Ujar Lay lalu langsung pergi arah kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu menangis 'Tao'.?Tanya Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan memasukan barang-barang kedalam tasnya lalu memperhatikan 'Tao' sambil menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja Hyung. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku menangis."Jawab 'Tao' masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Memang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan eomma.?"Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Emmm..eomma takut kehilanganku hyung, setelah mengatakan itu eomma langsung menangis dipelukanku. Bagaimana aku tidak terbawa suasana untuk ikut menangis kalau begitu." 'Tao' pun menghela nafasnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Lay datang dengan baskom berisi air dan saputangan. Lay pun mengompres kedua mata 'Tao' supaya tidak terlalu bengkak.

"Sebenarnya aku juga takut kehilangan mu 'Tao'."Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita gagal menyelamatkanmu 'Tao'.? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."tanya Xiumin dengan mata menerawang keatas.

"Bukankah kita harus percaya kalau kita bisa.? Kita harus optimis hyung, bahkan kita belum mencoba. Bagaimana bisa hyung sudah menyerah seperti ini.?"Kata Baekhyun sedikit emosi dengan perkataan Xiumin tadi.

"Aku hanya takut Baek, bukan berarti aku menyerah."Jawab Xiumin sambil memberi deathglare Baekhyun. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun yang mengatakannya menyerah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan berkelahi."Kyungsoo menengahi Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang masih setia melemparkan deathglare mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat.?"Tanya 'Tao' yang matanya masih dikompres dengan Lay.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi setelah kita selesai makan siang."Jawab Lay yang masih sibuk memeras kompresan mata 'Tao'.

"Benarkahhh.? Aku bahkan belum selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaanku." 'Tao' langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil tasnya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Apa saja yang harusku bawa hyungg..!? Astagaa..kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi jika kita akan berangkat setelah makan siang.?"Yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang 'Tao' dengan muka malasnya.

"Sini biar hyung bantu. Makanya jangan kelamaan pergi bersama eomma."Kata Luhan sambil membantu 'Tao' mengambil barang-barang yang akan Tao bawa.

**~Kamar seme~**

Terlihat semua sudah siap dengan tas masing-masing yang berjejer rapi didekat pintu. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai siap-siap. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu jam makan siang.

"Apa semua uke sudah selesai hyung.?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Mana ku tau. Aku belum ke kamar uke untuk memeriksa kesiapan mereka."jawab Suho.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah makan siangkan hyung.?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi kepada Suho.

"Iya."jawab Suho. Chanyeol pun mendengus karena setiap pertanyaannya selalu dijawab acuh tak acuh dengan Suho.

"Kapan sih kita makan siangnya, perutku sudah berteriak-teriak meminta makan disini."Ucap Kai sambil tiduran dikasur miliknya.

"Kau seperti tidak makan setahun saja Kai."Jawab Chen sambil memutar matanya sedikit jengah dengen sikap Kai.

"Aku mau keruang makan dulu."Tiba-tiba Kris keluar dari kamar, mereka yang ada didalam kamar hanya memandang bingung Kris.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa Hun.?"Tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Jam 12 kurang 5 menit."jawab Sehun santai.

"Uwaaahh..sebentar lagikan jam makan siang. Aku duluan ya hyung-deul, Sehun." Kai pun langsung berlari mengikuti Kris keruang makan.

"Apakah ada hari dimana Kai tidak bertingkah abstrak.? Aku mulai jengah dengan tingkahnya, hyung."Kata Sehun lalu ikut berlalu ke Ruang makan. Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol pun mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya untuk pergi keruang makan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, tiada hari dimana seorang bertingkah normal.

**~Ruang makan~**

Terlihat berbagai macam makanan mewah terhidang diatas meja. Betapa bahagianya seorang Kai melihat semua makanan yang ada didepannya itu. Bahkah Kai hampir saja menyentuh makanan itu jika saja Kris tidak melempar deathglare kepadanya.

"Ishhh..kemana sih para uke, apa mereka masih lama? Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi."Ucap Kai dengan muka melasnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dibangku yang dia duduki.

"Kai, tolong jangan bertingkah abnormal disini. Kau tidak malu jika appa dan eomma melihatmu.?"Jawab Chen dengan santai tapi kata-katanya seolah memerintah Kai.

"Baiklah hyung."Kai kembali ke posisi duduk yang benar. Tak lama kemudian Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong datang lalu disusul dengan para uke dibelakangnya. Mereka yang sudah ada dimeja pun memberi hormat kepada Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil tas mereka. Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong sudah menunggu mereka didepan gerbang kerajaan.

"Appa, eomma kami berangkat dulu."Ucap Kris berpamitan pada Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong. Member Guardian EXO pun menundukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi hormat pada Raja Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong.

"'Tao kau' janji akan pulang dengan selamatkan..hiks..hiks."Setelah mereka memberi hormat pada keduanya tiba-tiba Ratu Jaejoong langsung memeluk 'Tao'.

"Iya eomma, aku akan pulang." Jawab 'Tao' sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Kris, eomma serahkan 'Tao' dan yang lain padamu. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik diperjalanan."Ucap Ratu Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Kris lalu mengusap matanya.

"Sudahlah Jae, jangan menangis terus. Kasian kan kalau anak-anak melihatmu seperti ini. Baiklah kalian bisa Berangkat. Berhati-hatilah anak-anakku."Ujar Raja Yunho yang masih memeluk Ratu Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat Appa."Kata Kris lalu mereka mulai berjalan.

"Aku takut kehilangan mereka Yun..hiks."terdengar isak tangis Ratu Jaejoong dipelukan Raja Yunho.

"Ssttt..kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Jae. Aku percaya mereka akan kembali dengan selamat. Bukankah kita masih punya pekerjaan untuk melindungi tubuh Tao."Ucap Raja Yunho menenangkan Ratu Jaejoong lalu membawa kedalam Kerajaan.

Kini member Guardian EXO sudah memulai perjalanannya. Mereka jalan dengan berdampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kris dan arwah Tao dipaling Depan. Lalu disusul Sehun dan Luhan. Lalu Suho dan Lay. Berikutnya Chen dan Xiumin. Dibelakang mereka ada Kai dan Kyungsoo dan yang paling terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kita lewat jalan yang mana hyung.?"Tanya Chen pada Suho yang berjalan didepannya.

"didepan kita akan belok kekanan. Disana ada jalan setapak yang akan menghubungkan kita ke sebuah goa runnin ."Jelas Suho sambil memperhatikan peta yang dia bawa. Kris mempercayainya untuk memegang peta karena Suho adalah orang yang pintar dalam membaca peta.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan dipandu Kris dan Suho yang membacakan kemana arah mereka pergi. Cukup lama mereka berjalan sampai ke Goa. Goa ini adalah perbatasan antara Kerajaan EXO Planet dengan Desa Leem yang letaknya masih lumayan jauh didepan sana.

"Jadi kita harus lewat sini hyung.?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu Goa runnin.

"Memang kau mau lewat mana lagi selain lewat sini.?" Jawab Kai sambil bersedekap dada. Kai sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Sehun yang seperti ini. Iya Sehun menderita Achluophobia.

"Apa tidak ada jalan yang lain.?" Tanya Luhan yang menatap Sehun khawatir. Dia tahu sadar akan phobia yang di derita kekasihnya tersebut. Luhan hanya tidak mau Sehun kenapa-kenapa.

"Sebenarnya ada satu jalan lagi. Tapi kita harus mengambil jalan memutar dan akan memakan waktu yang lama." Jawab Suho sambil memerhatikan peta yang dibawanya.

"Tenang saja Sehunnie, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan untuk menerangi perjalanan kita didalan Goa nanti." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat pucat.

"Ayo kita masuk, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Kris final. Dan tidak ada yang berani membantah perkataanya.

Mereka memulai perjalan mereka memasuki Goa runnin. Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menerangi jalan didalam Goa yang gelap. Di dalam Goa ini banyak dijumpai kelelawar yang hinggap di langit-langit Goa. Struktur lantainya pun sedikit becek karena banyak terdapat air yang menggenang. Kris berjalan didepan bersama 'Tao'. Mereka berdua memimpin perjalanan didalam Goa runnin.

"Emm..perasaanku tidak enak setelah masuk ke Goa ini." Ucap Xiumin sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chen.

"Tenanglah Umin Hyung, aku akan melindungi mu." Jawab Chen sambil menatap Xiumin yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Entah kenapa aku setuju dengan Xiumin Hyung. Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita dari tadi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memerhatikan seluruh penjuru Goa runnin. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti saat Kai bertanya.

"Hei, siapa disana.!?" Semua member Guardian EXO pun melihat ke arah Kai yang menatap ke arah dibalik batu-batu besar yang ada di dalam Goa.

"Ada apa Kai.? Apa kau melihat sesuatu.?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memengang bahu Kai yang masih menatap kearah dibalik batu-batu tersebut.

"Aku seperti melihat bayangan disana Hyung." Jawab Kai sambil menujuk batu-batu yang dipandanginya tadi.

"Apa perlu kita periksa Hyung.?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Kris.

"Baiklah, kita periksa." Kris dan Chanyeol pun berjalan mencoba mendekati batu-batu itu. Namun Kris merasakan tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Kris pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati ge." Ucap 'Tao' sambil menatap Kris khawatir. Kris hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyuman yang bisa menenangkan 'Tao'.

Kris dan Chanyeol pun kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mereka berdua pun mencoba melihat ke balik batu-batu. Namun setelahnya mereka malah mendengar sebuah eraman dari balik batu.

**ERWWWW~**

**GRAAAA!**

_**BRUKKK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**TBC**

Hollaaaaaaa \\(^_^)/ Hyuie comeback..yuhuuuuu~ ada yang kangen sama Hyuie gak.? Gak ada.? Yaudah rapopo -_-. Hyuie minta maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Hyuie lagi sibuk buat persiapan MOPD. Hyuie juga mau ngejelasin disini kenapa Arwah Tao bisa dipeluk Kris (chap 4). Pada penasaran kan..? JENG JENG JENG...Alesannya adalahhhhhhhhhhhh...THIS'S MY FIC AND MY IMAGINATION :D jadi Arwah Tao bisa dipeluk sama Kris itu karena imajinasi Hyuie :D namanya juga imajinasi jadinya terserah Hyuie mau kaya gimana kan. Mianhe kalo ada yang gak setuju sama imaginasi Hyuie. Jadi nanti kalo misalnya dichap ini sama chap seterusnya ketemu sama hal yang hampir sama kaya yang Hyuie bilang tadi tolong jangan kaget ya :) Bayangin aja Arwah Tao itu berwarna biru tapi tetep kaya manusia. Atau bayangin aja makhluk yang ada di film AVATAR itu, yang warna biru-biru itu loh. Tapi arwah Tao masih ganteng kok, dia masih pake baju jadinya gak naked kaya yang ada di film AVATAR. Dia bisa disentuh dan merasakan. Tapi bedanya Arwah Tao gak bisa terluka atau berdarah. Namanya juga Arwah kan gak punya darah.

And sorry buat kekecewaan para reader-deul/? Yang udah nungguin ff ini update, tapi di chap ini malah pendek ceritanya. Hyuie minta maaf ya, ini batas kemampuan Hyuie untuk menulis. Hyuie udah berusaha dengan keras dan semaksimal mungkin tapi hasilnya hanya ini. Sekali lagi Hyuie minta maaf.

**Balesan Review :**

**Celindazifan : Iya, ini udah dilanjutin kok. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Lvenge : Penasaran ya hehehe, udah Hyuie jelasin kok diatas semoga suka ya. Ikutin terus nanti bakal kejawab kok pertanyaannya. Gomawo udah disemangatin :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Dandeliona96 : Udah Hyuie jelasin diatas kok semoga suka ya hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut, emmm kurang lebih ya seperti itulah. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Annisakkamjong : Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ya. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Ammi Gummy : Ikut kok, emmm ikutin aja ya jalan ceritanya hehehe :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Fauza426 : Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review :)**

**simpleRa09 : Hyuie usahakan ya soalnya standar Hyuie nulis ff itu Cuma 1,5 kw. Ini udah Hyuie banyakin KrisTao momentnya semoga suka ya. Gomawo udah review :)**

**NamiraIstiqa : Hehehehe keren dong eomma Jaejoong. Udah Hyuie jelasin diatas kok semoga suka ya. Gomawo udah review :)**

**NoxAL : Member Guardian EXO itu bersaudara Cuma bukan saudara kandung jadi mau terserah mau bilang incest apa enggak. Gomawo udah review :)**

**Melissa Yulyana : Apanya yang pendek.? Apanya yang panjang.? Kenapa jadi on gini sih otak pervert Hyuie -_- Iya Hyuie usahakan buat yang lebih panjang ya. Gomawo udah disemangatin :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Lee Shikuni : Mianhe, chap yang kemaren memang belum sempet di edit*bow*. Oke gapapa kok Hyuie dipanggil Nonna sama Shi :). Gomawo udah review :) **

**Xyln : semangkaaaaa..! ^0^ iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah review :)**

** : iya bebp. Masih amatir ini bepb hehehe :) doain ya semoga bisa nge post banyak ff disini. Gomawo udah disemangatin :) Gomawo udah review :)**

**Nabilah P : Iya ini udah dilanjut kok :) semoga suka sama chapter ini ya :) Gomawo udah review :) **

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya.. Sekali lagi Thanks buat reader-deul/? Yang udah sempetin mampir dan menyempatkan diri buat baca.. Hyuie sayang kaliannnnnn ({}) :* :* :* :*:*

Oiya, sekilas info untuk para reader-deul yang mau lebih deket sama hyuie/?

You can find me :

Pin : 7DD02924

FB : SHINTA FANNY NOVIRA PUTRI


End file.
